


Kinder Surprise

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Easter, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddies Kurt and Blaine visiting the family in Lima with their kids for Easter.</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/46786004246/kinder-surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinder Surprise

“Dad? Have you seen Blaine?”

“Yeah, he’s been somewhere in the garden last time I’ve seen him”.

Kurt put his glass full of cold lemonade down on the table and started looking for his husband.

It was a beautiful Easter afternoon in Lima, Ohio, light sunshine warming their skin, birds tweeting softly and Kurt hasn’t felt that content and rested in a long time. Both of them managed to take a week off, Kurt at Vogue and Blaine at Julliard where he was passionately teaching Music major, and visit their family. Rachel and Finn with their nine years old son Justin came as well, making the Hudmelberson (was it really the name?) household a bit crowded but any less happy and welcoming.

This morning Kurt had woken up pretty early, placing an affectionate kiss on his husband’s forehead before leaving, paper bag full of Kinder Surprises, that he had bought while being on a work-trip in Europe, in hand, ready to hide them all over the garden for their kids to find. He’s been doing this every year but this time instead of regular chocolate eggs, they would have these little masterpieces of gustatory.

Then he spotted one familiar red cardigan standing back to him but what was he…?

“ _Blaine!_ ”

The shorter man froze before quickly eating the last piece and swallowing, hand curling tightly around the wrapping. When he turned to his husband smiling innocently, Kurt was glaring at him with one brow dangerously raised.

“What did I tell you before? I had some of them left for us, these were for Liz and Ethan, not you!”

“I’m sorry, baby, but have you tried them? They just- I couldn’t-“

He looked apologetically at Kurt, his hazel eyes widening impossibly and how could he stay mad at Blaine now? Sighing in response, he moved closer and brushed gently with his thumb the remaining of the chocolate off Blaine’s lips.

“You’re acting as if you were younger than our kids. I swear, sometimes I’m wondering if maybe you _are_ a five year old after all”.

“Five and a half”.

“Of course” Kurt smiled and leaned, placing a small peck on Blaine’s lips, still being able to feel the lingering taste of sweet chocolate.

“Daddy! Papa!”

An excited voice came behind their backs so Kurt turned, Blaine’s arms instantly wrapping around his middle, chin hooking on his shoulder, both of them looking down at eight years old Elizabeth jumping up and down with a small basket clenched in her small fists, full of white-red-wrapped eggs.

“Look how many I’ve found!”

“Great job, princess! I think you’ve found them all” Blaine chuckled lightly from behind his husband.

“They’re all yours, you can do whatever you want with them now” Kurt added, fond look in his crystal eyes, same color as their daughter’s.

Elizabeth stopped moving for a moment, brows frowning as she considered something deeply.

“Can I share them with you, guys?”

“Of course you can, sweetie”.

“Awesome! I’ll go ask if Grandpa, Grandma, Uncle Finn, Aunt Rachel and Justin want some.”

She turned around, ruffles of her emerald dress moving heavily after her small figure, but stopped and looked at her dads again.

“Uhm Daddy, can I check if Ethan’s finished napping already? He would be upset if we ate without him”

“Sure, go ahead”.

She ran to Kurt’s old room where their five years old son was sleeping, her caramel curls bouncing with every step.

“You’re so lucky she’s such an amazing child, now you’re getting more of them without being scolded at” Kurt said, already intertwining their fingers, tugging Blaine towards the house. He missed the way Blaine’s eyes softened, fond smile finding its way onto his lips as he replied quietly:

“Yes, I’m lucky”.


End file.
